1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a visor or shading structure for use in combination with a viewing screen to prevent undesirable glare from appearing thereon or being reflected therefrom and further comprising adjustable components to accomplish effective fitting of the assembly to monitor housings of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of viewing screens in personal computers, word processors, etc. is extremely popular and wide-spread. Such monitors are used at terminals or work stations both in a business environment and at home. Regardless of the place of usage, one problem frequently associated with the use of the viewing screen is glare or reflection from overhead lighting or lighting from the surrounding work area.
This problem is recognized in the prior art and attempts to correct such problem is evidenced by the existence of U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,119 to Klemm. The design disclosed in the Klemm patent is directed to a hood for computer cathode-ray terminals and comprises a one piece plastic or like material configuration having one end configured for attachment to the screen housing or monitor itself and a substantially elongated configuration apparently designed to extend outwardly from an overhead positioning of the Klemm hood structure relative to the viewing screen of the terminal. While operable for its intended function, it would appear that the Klemm structure is such as to lack versatility in that one structure would not be readily adaptable for various sizes or configurations of the numerous commercially available monitor housings presently on the market.
Accordingly, even in light of the Klemm design, there is still a recognized need in the computer and related products industry for a visor structure which is capable of fitting any one of a plurality of commercially available monitors or screen housings and be further adjustable so as to selectively vary the position of the overhanging portion of such a preferred visor structure so that a maximum operative position can be assumed in order to prevent or significantly reduce the amount of glare or reflection striking the viewing screen. Also it becomes or serves as a base which adapts other options to minimize desk confusion, organize and optimize personal productivity. The frame which serves as the attachment portion to the monitor provides a sturdy base from which to mount other options [copy holder, mouse holder, template holder (used to define function keys for use with different programs) fiber pen holder, optional blinder flap (used for privacy when viewing PC from unwanted spectators)]and adds organization and expandability of a standard monitor creating a new dimension to the product.